The present invention relates generally to overhead fluorescent light fixtures and more particularly to elongated strip-like fluorescent light fixtures that are used in-line to provide long lines or strips of light over large open areas, as in large stores and warehouses.
A fluorescent light fixture includes a hollow base structure that contains a ballast and associated wires that extend between the ballast and fluorescent tube sockets and, of course, connect the components to a source of A/C voltage. Over the base is located a cover that encloses the ballast and wiring, the cover extending between the fluorescent tube sockets.
When it becomes necessary to remove the ballast and replace it with a new one the fluorescent tube is removed from the sockets and the cover is removed to gain access to the ballast. After the ballast is replaced, the cover is replaced and the fluorescent tube inserted again between the sockets.
In large stores and industrial buildings, there are often hundreds of such lights that form strips of light on or near the ceilings of such stores and buildings. The ceilings of the buildings are often high so that tall step ladders are used by personnel to reach the fixtures to service them. In the process, a person climbs the ladder, removes the tube and descends the ladder to lay the tube aside. He then ascends the ladder again, removes the cover and again, descends the ladder to lay aside the cover. He then ascends the ladder one more time to remove the old ballast and to install the new one. After the new ballast is installed, the process of again descending and ascending the ladder to return the cover and tube to the fixture takes place.
It can be appreciated that with the use of large numbers of fluorescent fixtures, the amount of effort (labor) required to service the fixtures is substantial. Any solution to this problem is appreciated as it saves substantial time and labor.